


Beauty in the Morning Sun

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Love, back when things were good, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Elijah is positive that she's the woman he's going to spend the remainder of his life with, he can't imagine spending his life without her.





	Beauty in the Morning Sun

There was something so beautiful about her, something nearly ethereal in her beauty. He easily could have spent hours just staring at her, admiring her as they lay in bed together, her pale skin and golden hair bathed in the sunlight that poured in through the window. He rolled over onto his side, he reached over letting his fingers trail over her back, humming happily. She smiled up at him, blue eyes shining brightly, so full of life and love. She scooted close to him, placing a hand on the back of his head pulling him close and kissing him deeply. He let his hand rest against the small of her back holding her body against his as they continued to kiss. 

“How long until your parents return?” She asked, voice soft. She brushed her lips against his jawline.

“Two more days.”

She pulled back smiling brightly. She placed a hand against his chest pushing him back against the bed. He smiled as she moved to settle herself on his lap, he moved his hands to her hips holding gently.

“It’s like having our own home.” She leaned down kissing him again.

“We will, I promise.” He assured.

Elijah wanted nothing more than to take her away from Gotham, to get a place just for the two of them. As much as he did adore the mansion, the mansion he was meant to inherit someday, it didn’t matter if keeping it meant losing Gertrude. 

“When?” She asked curiously.

He pressed a kiss against her neck, teeth nipping at soft pale skin making her moan softly.

“I’d like to think by the end of the year I can take you away from here, I promise it’ll happen. I’d say now if I thought I could get the means to do so.”

So very easily he could steal his mother’s jewelry, get into his father’s bank account, and get them far out of the city, and even the state. He knew though that in no time the cops would be contacted, he’d be caught, and Gertrude would be deported. His parents had made the threat the morning after they had caught the two of them together. As far as his mother and father knew, he was no longer seeing the girl. His mother was determined for him to marry a girl from the Wayne family, some cousin of Thomas Wayne that he had no interest in.

She nuzzled against his chest, he pet his fingers through her hair loving how thick and curly it was.

“I wish we could leave now, could find a nice little home.” She pressed a kiss against his chest and he smiled. “We could marry and nobody could stop us.” 

He badly wanted for that, he’d even managed to buy an engagement ring for her. He knew the moment he had the means to get them away from this place that he was going to propose to her, he knew that she was the woman that he wanted to marry. 

He closed his eyes thinking about what they would have someday, he focused on the feeling of soft lips pressing against bare skin. She kissed along his neck, he sighed already knowing he could spend the rest of his life like this with her no matter how long or short that may be. 

“I love you” She whispered.

“I love you too”

He looked up at her, he found himself momentarily just wanting to memorize every detail of her face, the scent of her perfume, and the way that her body felt pressed against his. For one second, he felt that if he didn’t memorize her now then she’d become a faded memory someday. He kissed her passionately, fingers curling in her hair, he decided to push the negative thought from his mind. He knew nothing would be able to take her from him, nothing would turn her into a fading memory.


End file.
